The Chronicles of the Ancient Jedi
by R3dl1ne
Summary: Kaja Sinis sets out to follow the will of the Firce and establish the Jedi Order. Set in the early days of the 'Old' Republic, this story sees the establishment of the Jedi Council, and the many pitfalls to be found when following the Will of the Force
1. Prologue

**The Ancient Chronicles of the Jedi**

**Book One: Will of the Force**

**Prologue**

A lush jungle covers the area, the green broken only by the small ziggurat pyramids that scar the land, like great boils upon the surface, rising above the trees. There are four of them, all aligned to form a perfect square. In the center was an obsidian pyramid that rose far into the sky, outlined against the bright red gas giant that hung in the sky like a giant eye, looking down upon the planet. Inside the central ziggurat, directly beneath an opening in the apex, was a roughly hewn altar, carved in one piece out of the pyramid, as if it was purposefully left in place when the cavern was hollowed out.

Lying in the middle of the altar, enveloped in an almost shroud-like robe, was a body, lying motionless, except for the gentle rise and fall of the chest.

Surrounding the altar were a number of tall red candles, flickering in the darkness of the cavern, their soft light creating shadows in the deep recess of the cavern. Half illuminated, the shrouded faces of the robed motionless monks were in silent watch around the altar. The red candlelight shone on the front ranks of the monks, giving their black robes a soft reddish tinge.

In the background, the deep sound of a gong resonated through out the cavern, reverberating around the rough rock walls. The flames continued to flicker up and down the walls as one monk stepped forward, the silver runes on his thick black belt reflecting the soft light coming from the candles. This monk stood out from the others in the cavern for one other reason. At his throat was a silver clasp; of two snakes entwined around each other, devouring each other by the tail. Taking another step forward, he boomed out in a deep commanding voice.

"Begin it!"

Four monks stepped out of line, one on each side of the altar. They were holding large gilded staves, runes glittering up and down the length of it in the firelight. They were dressed akin to the leader, save for the snake clasp. As these four monks moved silently and purposely forward, there came in the background an ominous chant, soft coming from the mouths of the watching monks,

"_Koura Matte Koura Lakembeh..."_

The chant was soft, yet menacing, reverberating around the cavern as the monks increased the volume and the tempo until it sounded like a Jizz Wailers concert at full blast.

A short monk, dressed in a particularly drab robe made his way forward. Stepping up to the altar, he opened up the robe of the sacrifice, leaving them to drape over the edge of the altar. The victim is motionless, unconscious. Despite her grey-green skin, she was human in form with a full-figure, long legs and long ebony coloured hair, while on her stomach and chest were intricate tattoos of circles with pentagrams over the top and symbols to ward away the evil which now possessed her.

As the monks reached a crescendo, four men in finely cut robes stepped forward, taking up positions at compass points. These men carried staves in their hands, gilded with bronze runes and capped in gold and stood on each side of the altar, holding the staves by their sides.

The cloaked leader stepped forward and gripping his stave in both hands, raised it towards the sky as he began a chant that ran counter to that of the other monks. It wove in and out of their melody, high where theirs was low, low where it was high.

A crackling sound like superheated air filled the chamber as black lightning began rippling across the walls and roof of the chamber as a stream of black lightning crackled down out of the sky and came to a stop just above the victim's body as a ball. The men at compass points lowered their staffs, holding them so they intersected in the center.

All of a sudden, the chamber went completely silent. Not even the breathing of the monks was audible. The intense silence was louder and more deafening than their strongest chanting. Every monk in the chamber was sweating long black rivulets, running down their faces, drenching the cloaks, which stuck to their bodies.

The four men around the altar were visibly straining to maintain their positions, visibly shaking in an effort to hold their staves in position, the facial muscles writhing with the effort.

Silently, the cloaked leader stepped forward and lowered his stave so that it came to rest just above the ball of lightning. The silence in the chamber was palpable, the tension thick in the air.

Suddenly the woman arched her back and let out an inhuman scream, a howl which came from the very depths of hell.

Exploding silently, she was reduced to nothing more than an incandescent collection of dust particles. In that split second, the ball of black lightning fizzled out and disappeared.

With a resounding snap-crack it reappeared, stretched and elongated toward the sky, leaping up and away, arcing out into space.

Everyone in the chamber was silent in awe and amazement at what they had just witnessed. Some of them jumped in surprise when the cloaked leader commanded the ceremony be finished.

As the monks began to move in accordance with the prescribed ritual ending, there was a deep rumble, a crack as dust started falling from above. Quickly the groaning from the structure increased in volume. Suddenly, the first of the massive stone blocks fell from above, landing on a knot of monks, killing them. Monks began panicking, not knowing what to do or what was happening or why. Blocks of stone fell at random. Chaos reigned supreme.

The cloaked leader raised his arm, seemingly untouched by the continuing collapse of the temple. As he looked up to the sky, now open to view, a layer of stone dust could be seen on the leader. Raising his arms and stave to the sky, he began chanting urgently, with a dark intonation, trying to stop the collapse.

He was still chanting when he and everyone else within the temple exploded.

Reduced to an incandescent collection of dust particles floating in the air, mingling with the dust of the destroyed temple.


	2. Chapter 1 Trust

**Chapter One**

Kaja Sinis opened his eyes, contemplating what he had just witnessed in his vision, maintaining his motionless, upright repose. His thoughts wandered from the vision he had just experienced, to his newfound beliefs, and the power and responsibility that came with them, and then wandered back, looking again at the turning point in his life walk.

_That fateful morning he had stood on the edge of the shaft and contemplated falling into it, down hundreds of levels to certain death. He closed his eyes reliving the memory. The wind whipping around his head, the feeling of giddiness as he looked down into oblivion. The sudden fear, as death stared at him, as death weighed his spirit, and measured his soul and found him lacking. Turning, he braced himself, ready to jump outwards into eternity, and heard a whisper inside himself. _

"_Fear not, for this leads to the Lato Scuro." _Kaja paused, uncertainty creeping in. _Where had that voice come from?_ He looked around and could see no one.

"_Always the Force must be used in calmness" Force? _Thought Kaja, becoming confused_. What was this 'Force' that this strange voice spoke of? Maybe he'd consumed too much alcohol. Yes he thought chuckling softly to himself, that must be it. _

"_Look within yourself and you will find it"_ spoke the voice, earnestly this time. Kaja tried to place it, certain he knew it from somewhere. It had a certain lilting quality to it, a high-pitched singsong quality, that tickled old memories, trying to think back to where he had heard it.

Kaja smiled, thinking how close he had become to throwing away his life that day, and where his new-found faith and calmness had brought him. From a broken, poor and shallow man who had lost all hope, to a calm, sure and wise Jedi, a servant of the Ashla, the light side of this inner voice he had dubbed the Force.

Rising to his feet, he pondered how it was that the Force existed, and wondered how he was to know the Ashla, the Lightside, from the Lato Scuro, the Darkside? _An interesting thought,_ he mused. He had succeeded in discovering how to access the Force, to allow it to flow into and through him, and was determined to pass on this knowledge, along with everything else he had learnt, and was yet to learn, to those who would follow him. Including, he hoped, the Twi'lek he was travelling to Ryloth to test.

Having received clearance to land at the main spaceport of Ryll City, Kaja thought about what he would actually say to the Twi'lek he had come here to find. He knew that training and spreading knowledge of the Force was of paramount importance for the future stability of the Republic, he had determined that from his vision, however, if the evil presented as a possibility in it was to be thwarted, he would have to start training as many as he could in the art of the Force. It was of galactic importance; but how to demonstrate this to a warrior of the intensity that he sensed Shintor was? He sighed, knowing he'd have to rely on the Force for guidance in this situation, and started the landing cycle of his ship, coming down for a soft landing, with a group of customs officers waiting for him.

***

Kaja looked at the Twi'lek opposite him. He was standing motionless, dressed in the simple brown linen pants and tunic of the warrior caste, a look of infinite patience resting on his face. This look was further enhanced by the casually draped and heavily tattooed lekku that was visible over his right shoulder. Opening his mouth to speak in reasonable basic, revealing wickedly pointed teeth, the Twi'lek bowed at the waist and introduced himself as Shintorco'Wän, and motioned for Kaja to follow him into the modest guest reception area of the busy space port.

Kaja dipped his head, indicating his understanding**,** and followed behind Shintor, observing the looks thrown in his direction. Smiling inwardly, he admitted to himself that the dress he had come to wear was primitive looking, consisting of a basic linen tunic and pants with a cowled robe of coarse brown material to mask his stature. His hair had grown long, and was, at the moment, kept tidily in a simple ponytail, contradicting his unkempt beard, which had suffered from the long hyperspace trip. Reflecting on his past, Kaja also knew he'd come a long way from the rich and materialistic person he had been.

_I was all about the flashy clothes, the women, the apartment on the upper levels of Coruscant, where the views were worth their weight in credits. He had come to realise, after the last woman, "Lianna?" _he wondered_, had left him, emptying his always full credit pouch, and reporting his illegal gambling nights to the authorities, that his life was empty, no matter how much he filled it. That had crushed his spirit. And after a lengthy confinement in a prison cell, he had hoped to start afresh. But the debts he had incurred before his internment only gained interest over the years. Heavies from Black Sun had come for him not two days out. He'd been forced to flee the dirty apartment he had rented with only the clothes on his back. He eventually lost them; on the lowest level he'd ever been to, level fifty. Rumour had it, that it was once the site of the tallest of buildings, but who knew how many hundreds of years ago that had been. The ever-expanding population had demanded more and more housing, until it could no longer see daylight. It was here, realising his life was never going to be safe while he had Black Sun after him, trying to recover the money he owed, that his despair had led him to edge of a turbo lift shaft. _

Coming back to the present moment, he followed Shintor to the reception, he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the back of the candidate and carefully avoided looking too hard at the dim surroundings, as the Twi'lek penchant for secrecy and privacy was well documented.

"Master Sinis," began Shintor, "you stated in your request for landing approval that you were here on a matter of Galactic importance. Surely you must know that Ryloth is only a moderate signatory in the Republic? We are not overly active, preferring to keep to ourselves."

Kaja relaxed into the Force, allowing it to flow through him, and guide his negotiations here. Noting that Shintor's lekku were twitching with nervousness, Kaja began, calmly and softly, to speak, allowing to Force to flow through him, into his words and his body language.

"I need to perform a basic test, to determine whether or not you are eligible for the training I can provide, if you should choose to come with me. I need you to sit, close your eyes and relax"

"Why?" countered Shintor suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

Hearing the words, Kaja sighed inwardly, careful not to allow his exasperation to show. He knew the Twi'lek's fears were well-founded. There had been reports of mass kidnappings of many Twi'lek women, who had later shown up as slaves in the courts of the villainous Hutts. However this did not make his suspicion any less frustrating, and so, with this in mind, Kaja took a deep, calming breath and spoke.

"Within the minds of all Force sensitive beings, there is an area which reacts to the gentlest touch of the Force from another, by expelling that Force touch from the mind, often violently. But there is no reaction from the mind of one who is _not_ Force sensitive. No harm will come to you, no pain nor discomfort. I assure you."

Shintor looked at Kaja warily, hesitant to trust this stranger who smelt safe, but exuded a quiet power that Shintor had previously only sensed from his clan master. Shintor's lekku twitched in uncertainty, the only sign betraying his otherwise-calm and confident facade. He wasn't sure whether to submit. But he felt an inner calm, _a hunter's instinct_, he supposed, that lead him to make a decision.

"You give me your _honour_ word do you?" he queried, looking Kaja straight in the eye.

"I give you the word of the Force," replied Kaja gravely, meeting Shintor's eyes solemnly, while nodding his head slowly in affirmation.

Shintor nodded his assent and sat down on one of the chairs scattered around the room, closed his beady eyes, and retreated into the warrior's meditation, Prana Bindu, the relaxation of muscle and mind. He breathed in deeply and slowly, slowing his heart rate, and descended into the mental silence that allowed his tightly strung hunters muscles, and nervous mind, to relax.

Kaja noted this, and relaxed himself; opening his awareness to the guidance of the Force and sent probing Force tendrils outwards in the direction of Shintor's mind. He could sense Shintor presence in the Force; feel other Twi'lek's striding past the room intent on their own business. He could feel the contours of Shintor's mind, and the thoughts flowing through it like he could feel the wind on his face while walking along the sea shore on Ossus. He could feel these things, but he could not feel the place in Shintor's mind he needed. He was almost ready to give up when he was flung backwards across the room, landing in a heap against the far wall, as though flung there by brute force. Shintor opened his eyes at the noise and stood abruptly when he saw Kaja slowly getting to his feet, with a grin on his face.

"That," Kaja began, now on his feet and brushing the dust off himself, "is what I was hoping to find."

***

"Acknowledged control," intoned Kaja into the com, "_Ashla_ out."

Kaja's ship, the _Ashla_, was a small long-range freighter he had purchased from Sorosuub Engineering many years ago. It was designed for transporting limited amounts of cargo great distances, with the greatest economy of power and fuel. There was room for a pilot, two other passengers, and stowage for up to four standard tonnes of cargo. He maintained it well, and it was a highly reliable ship. When Kaja had first bought the ship, it had been equipped with one of the first mass produced hyperdrives.

Hyperdrives had been around in one form or another, for nearly two hundred years, but had never been fully exploited due to the inherent dangers of hyperspace travel, and the many lives that were lost as ships went into hyperspace, never to be seen again. Without precise calculations there was always the possibility of flying right through a star and It took highly complex algorithms, and massive calculations to compute safe routes through the vastness of space to avoid these sorts of obstacles. It had only been in the decade prior to Kaja buying the ship that one company; Corellian Engineering Corporation, had perfected these algorithms. They had to then prove that hyperspace travel was safe with their new hyperdrives, and they did this by establishing hyperspace routes along already used trade routes, immediately demonstrating a practical purpose, which only increased the finding they were given to further their research.

Kaja keyed in the destination coordinates, allowing the navigation computer to begin the complex space flight algorithms needed for safe travel, and turned to Shintor.

"Shintor, the Force has guided me to you. You are destined for greatness; and once trained you will be both wise, and powerful. We are going to Ossus, in the Quella sector, which is a three-day journey. Once there I will speak to the Council of Philosophers. They are foremost in the knowledge and study of the Force, and as such I must present both you and myself and the vision the Force has given me to them. There are things that will need to change. So I suggest you rest. You will find the guest cabin just past the galley. You may look around the ship, but please don't touch the controls here in the cockpit. "

Having said this, Kaja locked the flight controls, and headed to his own cabin to shower, meditate and sleep until it was time to return to subspace.

***

Reclining on the bunk, Shintor thought about what he had heard today. His world was small, revolving around the communal living area and the hunting grounds, where the warriors of his clan practised their craft. It was a simple life. But what he had witnessed today scared him. _I may be a warrior_, he thought to himself grimly, _but seeing a full grown man, as big as himself, thrown across a room for no apparent reason, troubled him, and made him rethink his own values and beliefs. The things this Kajas'Inis spoke of made no sense to him. He had to admit to a certain amount of fear. He, a Master Warrior, had to admit to fear. He did not understand these things Kajas'Inis spoke of. Not like the hunting grounds he had grown up on, hunting the great Chakobsa. He could remember every tuft of grass, each rock, the way the branches blew when it was going to storm as clearly as the day his old master, Master Oolar'Aven had trained him in the ways of the land. What was this Force? Jedi? These things were unknown to him. He had not felt Master Inis do anything. He had not felt him touch him, had not heard him speak. It was only when he heard the crash and the sound of Master Inis' body hitting the ground, and opened his eyes and saw him getting up that he was aware something had happened. No matter_, he thought. _When they arrived at Ossus, wherever that was, all would be explained. So said Master Inis. He wasn't sure why he trusted this stranger of the den. What made him get into his ship without asking more questions? _What was done, was done though. He could just as much change it by worrying about it as he could stop the Chakobsa's charge by shouting at it. He sensed now that he was bound by fate to Kajas'Inis.

He sensed that his fate was changing as rapidly as he put distance between him and the hunting grounds.


	3. Chapter 2 Betrayal

**Chapter Two****  
**  
"Master Kaja, we are pleased to see you returned safely. We were worried you had left us permanently." The speaker was Force Philosopher Kaltiir, who was sitting in her chair, arms resting on her lap. She had blotchy orange skin and her skull was topped with a jet-black topknot. Her top pair of arms were folded across her chest in a gesture of annoyance, untypical of the philosopher. Her face was characterised by a long beak-like proboscis, while her eyes were very large and round, giving her the appearance of having consumed too much stim-drink. The Philosopher used this to her advantage though, as Kaltiir was, in reality, a very well grounded, intelligent individual. The philosopher's bottom pair of arms gestured to Kaja and the other philosophers assembled in the Council chambers.

There were twelve of them, seated according to their physical needs. Philosopher Pyo-Bane, a python like being, was coiled up on an elegant pedestal, topped with a plush cushion, while many of the humanoids reclined in luxurious seats, according their physical size. Kaja knew now what needed to be said, the Force had shown him this moment. And so he stepped forward.

"Philosophers, this is the centre of study about the Force. The place where the collective knowledge from the last two centuries of thought and debate resides. Thus have the Council of Philosophers been. Collecting knowledge of the Force and debating the implications, and the theory behind the Force."

"That is correct, Kaja," interrupted another Council member, "and so it must remain until we have sufficient knowledge to use the Force correctly, in a way that will serve good and justice."

"But what if someone _possessed_ that knowledge, received it from the Force itself?" asked Kaja earnestly. "Wouldn't this mean that we would _have_ to start training those who show potential in order to keep them on the side of peace and justice? Wouldn't we _have_ to elect teachers to teach? As philosophers, if the knowledge and the abilities and the power of the Force came forth, would we _know_ how to test, and train those beings who we found to be Force sensitive in a way that would prevent them from turning to evil?"

A member of the council writhed itself straight. Philosopher Pyo-Bane looked like a long grey-green python with the two eyes perched on stalks that bobbed around and focused on Kaja and Shintor.

"Pleasssssse explain what you are saying in a moooooore direct fasssshion Kaja," rasped the philosopher. "All thisssss talk issssss hurting my sssstalksssss."

"Apologies, Philosopher Pyo-Bane," replied Kaja, bowing deeply. "I have come here today, with the Twi'lek standing behind me, to explain, and to show you knowledge the Force has granted me in a vision."

At this statement the council room began muttering amongst themselves, looking at each other sideways, wondering what this brash young sentient had "seen." He was only new, merely an adept in the ways of the Force, and now here he was claiming to have been given knowledge from the Force itself? The implication was mind-boggling. If the Force had truly given this _youngling_ such knowledge, then what was to be done with _them_? The Council who possessed the sum of knowledge about the Force? Why weren't they given visions?

Some of the Philosophers began to think dark thoughts, remembering debates and arguments from earlier in the council's existence. An oily and dark voice crept into the minds of some.

_The power of the Force should only be held by those worthy_ it whispered caressingly, _this creature before you is not worthy, take the knowledge from him and use it to prove your might to the council_ cajoled the voice lightly. Looking at Kaja, some began to take heed of the dark voice in their minds, thinking to be the one to take the power each for themselves. Jealously they began to plot, secretly, in their minds. _He can be removed_, reminded the voice.

Philosopher Kaltiir shook her head, as if to dispel confusing and distracting thoughts.

"As an adept, you _cannot_ presume to bring these visions, and this knowledge, here into this chamber of master philosophers," she began, angrily pointing an accusing finger at Kaja. "_We_ are the _most_ knowledgeable in the ways of the Force, and we _cannot_ be circumvented by a mere _adept_ such as yourself, nor a stranger such as this, this inferior _creature_ you bring with you."

At this statement, Shintor hunters muscles went taught with anger, tensing into readiness for action, his beady eyes darting around watching those present, as if to ascertain who presented the most danger to himself and Kaja, imperceptively trying to determine who he would have to strike first if the mounting anger and tension he could smell came to blows. The smells of so many new creatures at one time had thrown his olfactory capacity into chaos, and he was having trouble controlling his reactions to some of them.

Kaja felt detached from the scene around him, as if he was watching what was happening from a higher plane. He could sense the suspicion in the Council members, the fears, and the plans and knew that what he had feared was going to come to pass. He would be alone in the formation of the Jedi as protectors of peace and justice. He could sense the fear and anticipation, yet preparedness for combat in Shintor, who stood tensed like a viper behind him. Kaja sighed inwards, feeling the breeze blow softly through the open windows. Breathing in a deep relaxing breath, Kaja closed his eyes, turning his senses inwards and opening his mind to the guidance of the Force, reaching out to sense the members of the council, while Shintor's Force presence stood out like a lamp behind him. Stretching out his hand, Kaja channelled the Force towards Master Kaltiir.

Master Kaltiir breathed in sharply as she felt herself begin to move, slowly but nonetheless surely, _upwards._ She could not comprehend what was happening, and as she looked around, the other Council members also began to rise into the air, and on all their faces she saw the same look she knew must be on her own face. Disbelief, fear, and uncertainty. Master Pyo-Bane glanced sharply at her, his eyestalks dancing about in fear.

Confusion broke out amongst the philosophers, shouts of fear and calls to end it. However Kaja did not waver in his purpose. He had a mission, and they did not yet understand what was happening.

While Kaja stood motionless, hand outstretched and immersed deep in the Force, the various seats and pedestals upon which the philosophers sat began to turn and bob amongst each other as their frantic owners held on tightly, and yelled at each other for advice. Gradually, Kaltiir began to regain some semblance of control over the other members, quieting the panicky voices so that she could hear herself think. Eventually, Kaltiir turned to Kaja, with a look of fierce determination on her face, echoed by the crossing of the arms and the trembling in the outraged hand motions.

"Kaja, the Force does not exist to entertain you. Put us down immediately, we are the Council of Philosophers," demanded Kaltiir in a very matter of fact and pompous manner.

Without any indication that he had heard her, Kaja began to lower the council members, except Kaltiir. Standing with his arm still out in front of his body, palm facing towards Kaltiir, Kaja began spinning the arrogant philosopher ponderously through the air.

"Kaltiir," began Kaja, dropping the honorific title of Master, "the Force is no longer to be philosophised. The Force is with me. It has shown me what is to come. The Force is all around us. Allow me to speak to you. Allow me to show you the will of the Force." Kaja paused momentarily, "And I tell all of you;" he continued ominously, "do not plot, and do not scheme for your own honour and power."

Kaja allowed his gaze to wander around the room, as he looked each philosopher in the eye for a split second, allowing the full weight of what he had just said, and what he was about to say to sink in. The all looked fearfully back at him, their eyes darting to Kaltiir, still turning ponderously in the air, she sitting in indignant anger, sulking at her treatment by this mere adept.


	4. Chapter 3 Meditation

Chapter Three Now that he had their undivided, and fearful, attention, Kaja began to speak in a calm, but passionate voice, extolling all that he had been shown, concerning the will, and the power of what he had come to realise was a living Force. "You have come to realise that there is an omnipotent presence in the galaxy, dubbing it, for lack of a better understanding, the _Force_." Mindan paused as he gathered his thoughts. Exhaling softly, he continued. "During my meditations in the solitude of wilderness, the Force breathed on me, it spoke to me and gave me a vision of what it is. The Force is all around us. In my vision I lay in the grass on an unknown world dying of battle wounds on an unfamiliar battle. And in my mind I felt a buzzing, my muscles were relaxed, as those of a sleeping baby are relaxed, and the Force showed itself to me. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, and permeates us, binding the galaxy together. It penetrates all living things, and thus those of the Force, and those trained in the ways of the Force, can control it, and can be controlled by it. I saw a salamander breathing the Force upon me, breathing it out as a white mist. I saw the trees lean their branches over me and shower me in a mist of the living power of the Force. The Force permeates us all. You, me, the creatures of nature, the plants also. The dirt, the rocks, the stars in the galaxy. It is commanding me, guiding me to my destiny, as it guiding each of you here, the people of Ossian City, and everywhere in the galaxy to a destiny. I am to train others who are Force-sensitive, to become Jedi Knights. They in turn will train others, and they, in their turn will train others still. The Jedi will become a part of society. Some will serve the Republic as civil servants or warriors. Some will remain here as teachers. Others will be dispatched around the galaxy serving as mediators, to keep peace and justice, to quench fires of the law, and prevent them from becoming wars. The Jedi Knights will be the guardians of peace and justice. What you witnessed before is nothing compared to what the living Force can achieve. It is capable of great you truly believe, and if you follow the will of the Force, anything is possible. " Pausing, Kaja looked around him, holding eye contact with each member of the council for a moment. He knew those who would resist, for the Force guided him. He also knew those who would embrace this new teaching, for the Force guided him. Unfortunately not all those who would embrace were teachable. And not all those who were teachable would embrace. Resolutely, Kaja continued. "Some of you are Force sensitive. Some of you are not. Some of you will remain here, some of you, will not." 


	5. Chapter 4 Time

Chapter Four

The Council room was silent with apprehension. Shintor could smell the tension-laden pheromones coming from some of the council members and could feel danger, the same way he could sense the stalking Chakobsa in the hunting grounds. Shintor sensed that he and Master Inis were in danger here. The only thing he was not sure of was from which direction the attack would come from first.

Kaja felt at peace. He sensed Shintor's apprehension through the Force, could feel him tensing, as his warriors instincts came to the fore. He knew exactly what was going to happen. The Force had shown him, and the Force would be with him, and guide him as he dealt with the attack that was soon to come.

Kaltiir could feel his anger rising, as he watched the man before him, arrogance plastered all over his face as he stood there with his killing machine behind him.

Kaja stood, silent, calm and at peace his hands clasped softly together, merely waiting for it to start.

As the Force had shown him, Kaltiir leapt up and towards Kaja with two fists wound back for a vicious roundhouse punch, swinging violently at Kaja as he landed, finding nothing but empty air as had already Kaja gathered the Force around himself and used it as a springboard, throwing himself up and back out of reach of. Landing in a crouch, he stood slowly, his calm and piercing gaze never leaving Kaltiir's face. He stepped forward and gathered the Force about him and leapt at Kaltiir, striking out a crippling blow with his foot that would have knocked her senseless, had it connected. Kaltiir however slipped nimbly to one side and proceeded to attack Kaja the instant he landed. With blinding speed they moved against each other. Using all their limbs in an effort to find contact that would give an upper hand. Kaltiir seemed to throw her entire body into the fight, using instinct and anger to try and overwhelm Kaja, who had relaxed into the Force and allowed it to guide his movements and prevent Kaltiir from striking him a crippling blow.

Shintor watched the two combatants as they continued the dance of the warrior, neither gaining nor losing ground, as they moved around the chamber, grunts from blocked blows echoing softly from both their mouths. Sweat was running down their both their foreheads, dripping into their eyes. Shintor stood back, watching his new master fight for his life and his Force. The other members of the council looked on at this struggle for power and survival, unsure what to do. Some didn't understand what was going on, while others understood perfectly and were awaiting the outcome. Shintor's bared teeth ensured that no-one made any effort to get involved, to influence the outcome of the battle, as he made it clear through his stance and his bared teeth what would happen.

Pausing momentarily, the combatants stepped back from each other. Kaltiir was slowing, her breathing now uneven and gulped. She was afraid. She knew that she was not going to win this battle, but pride and anger tantalized her, encouraging her to continue, while Kaja still appeared calm and at peace. They were both covered in sweat and their clothing was sticking to their bodies, however this was where the similarities finished. Slowly but surely it was obvious that Kaltiir was on the back foot, that she was steadily losing ground and was almost exhausted. Taking his second wind, relying completely on the Force, Kaja sensed this and pressed his attack. With lightning speed he threw punches that Kaltiir struggled more and more to evade, losing ground under the withering assault. Suddenly Kaja lashed out with his foot and swiped Kaltiir's legs from under her, sending her crashing hard to the floor. Kaja took this opportunity to leap backwards and put some space between the two of them.

Kaltiir slowly rose to her feet, wheezing, trying to regain her breath. She still had enough energy to sneer with contempt at Kaja as she took two steps backwards and pulled a small handgun out from a hidden pocket in the armrest. Turning, she pointed it straight at Kaja's head.

The meeting room was deathly silent.

"As you can see Kaja, you and your new found creature are staring death in the face. Give up now, give me the power you possess and you will die a quick death, an honourable death."

Tension lay thick in the air as those in the room waited for a reply from Kaja. Shintor could smell the fear of many of those in the room who did not know what their fate would be should Kaja achieve victory here.

_Time sits astride a sharp sword. If I fail here then I have failed forever. _This thought came to Kaja subtly and he blinked inwardly, acknowledging the Force's prompting.

"Kaltiir," said Kaja sadly, slowly shaking his head. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Should you strike me down in your anger I will only become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. For there is no death, there is only the Force, the _living_ Force, which is my ally. Power is not those around you fearing and submitting to your will. True power is in the living Force. Accept this and you can become a part of history. Reject it now and history rejects you for all time."

Kaja saw time suddenly slow as Kaltiir chose that moment to fulfil her destiny, and fired a burst from the gun. In what seemed like slow motion the bullets were thrown along their trajectory edging closer to Kaja, and at what seemed like the last second Kaja flung his hand out in front of him, with his eyes closed and his mind intent on following the path that had been laid out for him, Kaja _felt_ each bullet in the air around him, felt their place in the Force and gripped them, stopping the bullets in their tracks. He then spun them on their axis and flung them back along the path they had come. Time chose this moment to return to normal and the bullets speed back to where they had come, impacting upon each other and causing the gun to explode.

All this happened in a split second. And as everyone in the room turned to look at the source of the noise, as the gun exploded, they saw Kaltiir's face clench with unimaginable pain as her right hand was destroyed, and her mouth open up with a scream of agony as she clutched at the bleeding stump on the end of her right arm.

Shintor licked his lips, the smell of charred flesh tantalizing to his hunters nostrils. Kaja looked on the scene through the Force and felt the incredible.

"You cannot compete against the power of the living Force Kaltiir. You cannot defeat it with your anger and your hatred. It will be your undoing. If you cannot overcome your pride, and your anger, you must leave us. I feel much anger in you, much fear. These things lead to the Darkside. The way of evil."

Kaltiir snarled with anger and leapt at Kaja, swinging violently, threatening to crush him with her powerful fists. Kaja merely stepped out of the way of the wayward swings. Kaltiir kept coming at Kaja though, her swings getting wilder and wilder as she became more frustrated and angry. Kaja calmly blocked each swing, relaxing into the Force and allowing it to guide his arms into the path of each oncoming fist. Without warning Kaja took on the offensive, throwing up a kick with his right foot that connected with Kaltiir's chest. Kaja used the Force to accelerate his movements, suddenly throwing a flurry of punches and kicks that had Kaltiir back stepping in desperate defence. Kaja spoke softly to Kaltiir as he pushed the attack.

"You have much potential Kaltiir. But your pride could be your undoing. If you can conquer it, you can do great things. But you must yield. If you cannot, then you must leave or be destroyed."

Saying this, Kaja snapped his hand out as the knife from one of Shintor's attacker suddenly left his hand and wound up in Kaja's hand, the tip just tickling the skin of Kaltiir throat.

"Do you yield?" asked Kaja gravely.

Kaltiir merely snarled in response, while Kaja slowly stood with a look of contempt on his face.

"So be it. You are henceforth exiled from Ossus, and from the Jedi order. Be gone from this place. Do not return to this place again.


	6. Chapter 5 Learning

**Chapter Eight**

"Masters, I left here with your blessing several months ago. With a vision from the Force guiding me, I made my way to Ilum and, lead by the Force, discovered a grotto accessed by a long and deep cave network. Saturated with Force energies, I lost myself in meditation and was given a vision of what the future holds. And an alternative; another, darker possibility. What these are, I cannot say. What is to be, must come to be of its own accord, without our direct influence."

Halycon looked around the chamber and saw each of the Masters deep in thought, debating inwardly with themselves the impact of her words. Only one face looked at her still. Sitting on his haunches, a warrior's habit that he maintained even after all these years, and looking at her with a twitching nose that was smelling the pheromones her body sent out while his beady eyes looked, searching for answers; his wickedly pointed teeth distorting his soft smile, though the edges of his mouth were cracked from dryness. Shintor gently rose to the balls of his feet as he spoke in his iron hard voice.

"Your odours betray you, Halycon. You have more, much more, then an unshared vision from the Force. What is the weapon hanging by your side?" he questioned, pointing stabbingly with a gnarled finger towards the black cylinder hanging on Halycon's belt.

Smiling mysteriously, with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eye, Halycon continued.

"You are correct, Master Shintor. Since the beginning, we have used sabres as our weapon. An elegant, dignified weapon, requiring skill and honour to wield properly. However, there will be a weapon, in both futures, that will render our sabers useless. It will be some sort of energy projectile weapon."

While she spoke, Halycon had unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. Swinging it up into an en garde position, she flipped the activation switch, and with a crisp snap-hiss, ignited the blue blade and moved into a warm up routine. The Masters looked on as the blade hummed and buzzed through the air. Suddenly leaping through the air in simulation of an overhead attack, Halycon landed kneeling on one knee, plunging the lightsaber into the marble floor hilt deep. Ozone wafted through the air, tickling everyone's noses, and reminding Shintor of roasting Chakobsa on his home planet.

With the flick of her finger, Halycon switched off the lightsaber, panting slightly from the exertion of the demonstration.

A slight tic in the left eye the only betrayal of age, Kaja Sinis looked on with awe tempered by years of wisdom garnered at the hands of things that were not always as they seemed.

"Fortuitous timing this is," he began. "Planned by the Force this must have been. But what, for a gift such as this, is the price?"

Halycon looked at the weapon in her hands, and in a voice that sounded lightyears distant, spoke softly. "This is the beginning of the imbalance. This is the beginning of the descent of darkness. There is one who will fall astray of the teachings of the light and will become full of hatred. He will take it and control it, using it to ravage the Force. He will I am an idiot it like one who has no care, and will leave his imprint upon the very fabric of the Jedi for millennia."

***

The only sounds to be heard in the crisp night air was the hum of the landing gear appearing from the underside of the ship as it settled, sinking slightly on one side in the moist earth. Once it had completely settled, there was total silence, not even the slight rustling of the wind through the leaves of the forest, nor the groans of the wounded and dying warriors. The partially cloud covered moon cast a soft glow over the everything making the sweaty faces glisten gently as they listened to the shiny flying monster which sat on the ground before them, making strange hissing sounds. Everyone looked at the Warmaster, waiting to see what he would do.

_Nothing in all my studies of Ausi-Janibu has prepared me for this, nothing in my wildest dreams comes close to comparing to what I see before me._

With a swallow of trepidation, the Warmaster stepped forward, his cloak billowing gently in the soft night breeze, and his eyes wide open. Planting his spear resolutely, he waited with a brave face for the shiny monster to say something.

"Landing gear secure, defensive weapons powered up,all clear for landfall Master" called the pilot.

With a wickedly curved metal tri-claw clicking softly together rhythmically, Kaltiir stabbed at the gangplank control which lowered with a hiss of hydraulic gases while bright yellow light spilled out into the black night, and she took a deep breath in of the fresh night air, almost finding pleasure in the rich scents of soil and grass and trees that rolled in through the hatch, but instead discovering the beautiful smell of charred flesh, heard the delightful sounds of moaning wounded. A vicious smile curled the corners of Kaltiirs mouth upwards as she strode down the ramp and came to a halt in front of one of the savages, one who had the air of authority. Kaltiir could sense the others savages waiting for this one to act, to follow his lead, and decided to force his hand.

Shey watched as the shiny monster opened up, and a four armed creature walked out of it down a stiff tongue and looked at him. Shey stiffened as he felt tendrils of thought enter his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he looked inside his mind, taking up his mental weaponry for the first time since he had assassinated the previous Warmaster. Seeking out the invading mind, Shey was not surprised to find it emanated from the strange creature from the stars; dark, powerful and almost overwhelming, and he suddenly realised that while he had been bolstering his mental defences, his bodyguard had been thrown like rag dolls far into the jungle in what he knew was a show of power.

_Who but Ausi-Janibu, or his servant, walks out on the tongue of a shiny monster?_

Ausi-Janibu stepped toward him and began speaking in a harsh, demanding voice, and though Shey could not understand the words rolling through his mind, he could understand the intonation, and felt the evility exuded outward in waves from his God, and got down on one knee, head bowed, and with sadness tinged with steely resolve, held his spear out in a gesture of submission.

_Better to live, to fight another day._


	7. Chapter 6 Creation

Chapter Six

In the decades since Kaltiir's expulsion, the main Council Chamber had undergone many changes. Instead of being richly decorated with hangings, carpets and sculptures, it was now pristinely spartan keeping with the minimalist philosophy of the Jedi order under Kaja's lead.

Kaja looked at his old friend in a way only close friends, and Jedi Masters could, and saw new lines around the face, new wrinkles on his Lekku, and tiredness in his walk and stance. He felt Shintor's weariness in his imprint on the Force.

Shintor and Lomshaa bowed before the Council Members as Kaja welcomed the two Jedi back.

"Welcome old friend. And greetings again to you, Padawan Lomshaa. You have some urgent news for us?"

Shintor tensed inwardly as the "urgent news" was referenced. He did not know quite where to begin in reporting it. He was worried. His experiences had never prepared him for what he had seen.

"Masters, since the formation of the Jedi Order, we have used sabers as our weapon of choice. However, there is a new weapon that is going to supersede the projectile weapons we have faced thus far, that our sabers cannot withstand. Some form of projectile weapon, which superheats and destroys the compound our sabers are constructed from on contact. It destroyed my saber, and then instead of being ricocheted away, it kept coming, and struck me. However instead of just striking and then burying itself, as a normal projectile wouldhave, it charred my flesh, causing much more damage. The attacker was of an unknown origin, and I could not sense him in the Force. I fear that he may be a Force-sensitive being, who somehow has managed to cover his Force-print.

The members of the Council looked at each other worriedly, as they contemplated what Shintor had just said and the implications that it held for the Jedi order.

Kaja spoke up then, interjecting his wisdom upon the situation.

"Disturbing this chain of events is. Know who the assailant was, we must. And know how they masked their Force print we must. As for the projectile weapon, Jedi Knight Halycon, a solution to that problem, is already developing. Worry about that, we need not. In the meantime, all Jedi already offworld, and those who will be going offworld, on the lookout for this strange assailant they must be."

A Bothan member of the council looked at Kaja suddenly.

"I wonder, Master Sinis, if despite the lack of intelligence suggesting it, if Kaltiir may be alive and has become a servant of the BÆgan?"

As the other members of the Council looked at Kaja for an answer, Shintor and Kaja stared at each other, communicating in a way that lifelong friends do, without words, gestures or even the Force. They just knew. Shintor sighed inwardly. Kaja merely smiled.

"Astute your observations are, and exceptional your memory is. For a reason are you the Master of the Records. And the Bothan intelligence net, though great, has only a few Jedi in it, and even those do not know what to search for. Yes, Kaltiir is alive, and he has become a servant of the BÆgan, of the dark-side of the Force."

Kaja's stared into nothingness, remembering the past. Reflecting on what the Force had shown him in his meditations over the years since Kaltiir's exile.

"Quick to join her, the Darkside was, fifty years ago. In exile, learnt to control it she has, and those who into exile went with her. Outside our galaxy they have been. Many strange and powerful technologies, brought back they have. Shows many things the Force does. Her anger and lust for power it shows how to feed. To me, it has shown me this. Always in motion is the future, difficult to discover, her next move is."

As the rest of the council took this new information in, one person in the room stood, fidgeting, unable to keep still. One person, who it seemingly appeared, could not learn patience. Shintor could sense his mind fidgeting. Opening his own mind to that of his padawans, he began the Jedi calming technique, hoping that Lomshaa would sense it, and follow suit.

Dai'en Fey'lya looked up and chuckled.

"Master Wan, your padawan would make a fine Master of the Records. His mind is leaping about, almost shouting in the Force, that which I myself wouldsuggest as our next step. We should contact the great library on Obroa-Skai and request a priority search of the archives. Our own archives are not yet up to the standards of theirs and they may have information on this projectile weapon and who is behind it."

Lomshaa abruptly stopped fidgeting, changing instead to blushing, embarrassed that he had broadcast his thoughts so openly. Shintor thought he could sense a smirk also, a sense of self-satisfaction, but it disappeared before he could be sure.

Kaja looked from Fey'lya to Lomshaa and allowed himself a grin.

****

At that precise moment, Jedi Knight Halycon was on the ice world of Ilum, in a cave that could only have been a creation of the Force, and working steadily by the flickering light of a dying glow lamp. Chilled to the bone by the cold winds that swept mercilessly through the cave, Halycon followed the plans she could see in her mind. As she worked, prompted by the force, she felt it all around her, strong, almost overpowering to the point where she nearly felt as if she could turn around and physically take a handful of the Force out of the air from behind her.

Halycon had been very much surprised by the powerful presence the Force exuded in this cave, and had been unprepared for the visions she had seen during her time inside.

She wasn't sure where it came from, whether the sounds she heard came from the cave itself, or from somewhere in her mind. It had a certain lilting quality to it though, a high-pitched singsong quality that she was sure she knew, but at the same time knew she had never heard before. --

_Ciò è l'inizio dello squilibrio. Ciò è l'inizio della discesa di nerezza. Ci è uno chi cadrà fuori strada degli insegnamenti della luce e diventerà in pieno di odio. Lo prenderà e controllarlo, usando per devastare la forza, colza esso come una chi non ha cura e lascerà la sua stampa sul tessuto stesso __del Jedi per i millenni._

Somehow even as Halycon heard the words she understood them. The Force was showing her a stain that would appear on the fabric of the universe.

_{{__This is the beginning of the imbalance. This is the beginning of the descent of darkness. There is one who will fall astray of the teachings of the light and will become full of hatred. He will take it and control it, using it to ravage the Force, he will rape it as one who has no care, and will leave his imprint upon the very fabric of the Jedi for millennia. }}_

As the voice went silent, Halycon found that her muscles were stiff and sore, as though she had been holding an awkward position for too long. Using the Force, she loosened her muscles, letting the blood flow back through them, feeling the ache as vessels filled with blood again. Halycon continued what she was doing, gently putting the final components in place, and terminating the circuitry.

Standing, Halycon pressed the activation switch, and with a crisp _snap-hiss_, a shaft of light appeared. The blue blade hummed coldly as Halycon stared at in the frigid air. She shivered, a sudden feeling that she held in her hands a weapon that was more than that. It would become a symbol. An icon. As she stared at theblue blade humming, she tested it out, running through a few basic defensive steps. The blade changed pitch as it moved, giving it a voice of its own. It spoke to her as she moved, relaxing into the Force.

_Lightsaber._

The word came unbidden to her mind, causing her to pause. Crafted by the individual wielder, this new saber was something that would be even more personal than the current durasteel sabers. She knew that though there would be common elements between all lightsabers and that each would be crafted to the taste and preferences of the owner, and the will of the Force would no doubt play a part. Halycon could see it already in this lightsaber, that she had been lead by the Force in crafting it. It felt like an extension of her arm as she swung it around, moving through her training routines.

Satisfied, and feeling content in the Force, Halycon shut down the lightsaber with a snap-hiss and attached it to her belt with a clip she had fashioned. Knowing she was but the first of many who would come through these caves for the same purpose as her, she left the equipment on the recess in the rock wall, and looked at the glyphs she had carved into the walls as she had crafted the lightsaber, demonstrating roughly the major steps in the construction for those that followed.

Gathering her personal belongings, Halycon, pulled up the hood of her robes, and wrapped them tightly around herself, as she made her way back to her ship, and then, back to Ossus.


	8. Chapter 7 Revenge

Chapter Seven

The Warmaster Shey-Ruiffe, of clan Ruiffe, knelt in meditation. He wore, as usual, a simple once-white loincloth, and his face was painted with red ochre in tribal symbols. As he knelt in meditation, he felt the Ausi-Janibu of Rahimu, stir within him. Rahimu was with his clan in this battle, and Shey-Ruif sneered as he thought of the degradation he was going to inflict on his enemies of the Re'Hiad clan, as the pain and suffering that had been inflicted on his people for generations was finally avenged. His people had learnt to master the Ausi'Janibu, to make it serve their wills, able to unleash storms of wind, and fire on their foes. Shey-Ruif felt that in the Ausi-Janibu, his clan's deliverance from servitude and thralldom at the hands of their enemies had finally come. Standing, he felt the rage and the resentment flow through his limbs giving him a heightened sense of power and ability. He sensed the Ausi-Janibu directing him at this point in time. Knowing that Rahimu was going to bring honour and glory to his clan, Shey-Ruif's chest swelled in pride. Knowing that he would be responsible for the decimation of those who inflicted humiliation and suffering on his people, the rage threatened to burst out of him before the proper time.

Once he had donned his war costume, Shey-Ruif rang the Gong of Assembly. As the sound reverberated through his head, and outward to the surrounding land, he envisioned the vengeance that he would inflict upon the leader of the Re'Hiad clan with his own hands.

Stepping forward, Shey-Ruiffe looked around at the warriors arrayed before him. The air crackled with barely controlled power, the fiercely burning anger within each warrior almost palpable, creating an oppressive atmosphere in the clearing.

"_Es ist Zeit._

"It is time."

"_Zeigen Sie keine Gnade, denn sie zeigte Ihren Ahnen keine! Nehmen Sie ein Auge für ein Auge! Warten Sie nicht, daß sie um Gnade bitten. Vergeuden Sie nicht Zeit. Töten Sie und bewegen Sie auf das folgende. Keine Gnade. Kein Zögern. Töten Sie sie alle. Brennen Sie ihr Dorf."_

"Show no mercy, for they showed your forefathers none! Take an eye for an eye! Do not wait for them to beg for mercy. Do not waste time. Kill and move onto the next. No mercy. No hesitation. Kill them all. Burn their village."

As he spoke, his words rolling across the assembly, the bloodlust ever increasing, the warriors shouted, not words, just emotions. Anger, resentment, hatred, spilling out from generations of abuse and slavery.

Like a master conductor, at just the right moment, as the warriors emotions were highest, but before they spilled each others blood, the Warmaster gave the final command.

"_GO! DESTROY THEM!"_

"_GEHEN Sie! ZERSTÖREN SIE SIE!"_

A moment before, the horde of warriors had been a deafening cacophony of noise shouts and war cries. With the order to go, it was as if a sound-sponge had been turned on. Complete silence.

Silent and deadly, the legions of warriors made their way out of the tribal land and into the forest that divided them from their enemies.

The jungle was silent, devoid of any animal life; there was no movement that was not the warriors of the Ruiffe. The animal life of the jungle had caught scent of the impending battle in that innate way that animals possess, leaving the path before the men empty and silent.

****

Maeir and Woulf paced along their assigned route with a watchfulness not dulled by hours of doing the same thing. They spoke softly to each other, of lighter matters. Their respective families, the crops, the sudden sullen obedience of the Ruiffe clan,

Suddenly Maeir stopped, muscles taught with readiness, honed from years of training, and watched the edge of the jungle intently. Gripping his spear in a throwing position, he moved stealthily towards a thicket of bushes, stabbing into it viciously to try and flush out whatever was inside.

Woulf watched his partner go with curiosity. He didn't signal his query, trusting in Maeir's instincts. Watching him thrust his spear into the thicket, Woulf rubbed absent-mindedly at his throat, which had suddenly begun to feel tight. Woulf stopped moving, trying to breathe, desperately rubbing his throat, wondering confusedly what was happening to him. As black crept into the edges of his vision, he looked around, meaning to get Maeir's attention. His eyes widened, as his vision failed him and he collapsed, asphyxiated in open ground, his last site being Maeir writhing in pain, surrounded by a blue flickering light.

The warriors of the Ruiffe continued to move in stealthily, silently killing the scouts and guards as they encountered them. But as always with the best laid plans, something went wrong. A warrior awoke to relieve himself and saw a blue glow flickering from the hut next door. He cringed reflexively as he smelt burning flesh and tried to cry out an alarm, quickly silenced by a crushed windpipe.

As the assault gathered momentum, the alarm was eventually raised, and the response from the Re-Hiad clan was explosive. But it made no difference, they were slaughtered, every single one, without a hand being laid on them. As the warriors of Ruiffe began to celebrate, the bloodlust leaving them now that the battle was over some embers from misaimed blue-death took hold, catching the eave of a grass roof. It blazed, leaping around the village, and silhouetting the warriors with a soft, flickering orange glow.

Suddenly a cry of alarm was raised amongst the Ruiffe warriors as one by one they noticed the strange sight in the sky.

_What in Rahimu is that?_ Thought Shey, as he watched the strange objects fall slowly from the sky.

_They do not fall like normal rocks_ he thought _and they are strange to behold. Shiny, and not natural, all smooth and with sharp angles_.

The warriors gathered behind Shey, as did the few remaining Re-Hiad prisoners. The strange objects slowed their fall and strange legs came out from holes that appeared suddenly in the bottom. As the strange object settled on the ground, the warriors were suddenly bathed in a blindingly bright light.

Shielding his eyes from the light, Shey watched as a hole appeared in the side of the object, and a silhouetted figure stood there, watching intently.

***

Halycon made her way up to the doors of the Jedi Council chambers. She had barely reached the antechamber, when they began to open noiselessly. She raised an eyebrow, suddenly realising that what she had was perhaps more important than she had previously thought.

"Welcome back Halycon. Where the force has lead you, tell us."


	9. Chapter 8 Wonder

**Chapter Eight**

"Masters, I left here with your blessing several months ago. With a vision from the Force guiding me, I made my way to Ilum and, lead by the Force, discovered a grotto accessed by a long and deep cave network. Saturated with Force energies, I lost myself in meditation and was given a vision of what the future holds. And an alternative; another, darker possibility. What these are, I cannot say. What is to be, must come to be of its own accord, without our direct influence."

Halycon looked around the chamber and saw each of the Masters deep in thought, debating inwardly with themselves the impact of her words. Only one face looked at her still. Sitting on his haunches, a warrior's habit that he maintained even after all these years, and looking at her with a twitching nose that was smelling the pheromones her body sent out while his beady eyes looked, searching for answers; his wickedly pointed teeth distorting his soft smile, though the edges of his mouth were cracked from dryness. Shintor gently rose to the balls of his feet as he spoke in his iron hard voice.

"Your odours betray you, Halycon. You have more, much more, then an unshared vision from the Force. What is the weapon hanging by your side?" he questioned, pointing stabbingly with a gnarled finger towards the black cylinder hanging on Halycon's belt.

Smiling mysteriously, with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eye, Halycon continued.

"You are correct, Master Shintor. Since the beginning, we have used sabres as our weapon. An elegant, dignified weapon, requiring skill and honour to wield properly. However, there will be a weapon, in both futures, that will render our sabers useless. It will be some sort of energy projectile weapon."

While she spoke, Halycon had unclipped the lightsaber from her belt. Swinging it up into an en garde position, she flipped the activation switch, and with a crisp snap-hiss, ignited the blue blade and moved into a warm up routine. The Masters looked on as the blade hummed and buzzed through the air. Suddenly leaping through the air in simulation of an overhead attack, Halycon landed kneeling on one knee, plunging the lightsaber into the marble floor hilt deep. Ozone wafted through the air, tickling everyone's noses, and reminding Shintor of roasting Chakobsa on his home planet.

With the flick of her finger, Halycon switched off the lightsaber, panting slightly from the exertion of the demonstration.

A slight tic in the left eye the only betrayal of age, Kaja Sinis looked on with awe tempered by years of wisdom garnered at the hands of things that were not always as they seemed.

"Fortuitous timing this is," he began. "Planned by the Force this must have been. But what, for a gift such as this, is the price?"

Halycon looked at the weapon in her hands, and in a voice that sounded lightyears distant, spoke softly. "This is the beginning of the imbalance. This is the beginning of the descent of darkness. There is one who will fall astray of the teachings of the light and will become full of hatred. He will take it and control it, using it to ravage the Force. He will I am an idiot it like one who has no care, and will leave his imprint upon the very fabric of the Jedi for millennia."

***

The only sounds to be heard in the crisp night air was the hum of the landing gear appearing from the underside of the ship as it settled, sinking slightly on one side in the moist earth. Once it had completely settled, there was total silence, not even the slight rustling of the wind through the leaves of the forest, nor the groans of the wounded and dying warriors. The partially cloud covered moon cast a soft glow over the everything making the sweaty faces glisten gently as they listened to the shiny flying monster which sat on the ground before them, making strange hissing sounds. Everyone looked at the Warmaster, waiting to see what he would do.

_Nothing in all my studies of Ausi-Janibu has prepared me for this, nothing in my wildest dreams comes close to comparing to what I see before me._

With a swallow of trepidation, the Warmaster stepped forward, his cloak billowing gently in the soft night breeze, and his eyes wide open. Planting his spear resolutely, he waited with a brave face for the shiny monster to say something.

"Landing gear secure, defensive weapons powered up,all clear for landfall Master" called the pilot.

With a wickedly curved metal tri-claw clicking softly together rhythmically, Kaltiir stabbed at the gangplank control which lowered with a hiss of hydraulic gases while bright yellow light spilled out into the black night, and she took a deep breath in of the fresh night air, almost finding pleasure in the rich scents of soil and grass and trees that rolled in through the hatch, but instead discovering the beautiful smell of charred flesh, heard the delightful sounds of moaning wounded. A vicious smile curled the corners of Kaltiirs mouth upwards as she strode down the ramp and came to a halt in front of one of the savages, one who had the air of authority. Kaltiir could sense the others savages waiting for this one to act, to follow his lead, and decided to force his hand.

Shey watched as the shiny monster opened up, and a four armed creature walked out of it down a stiff tongue and looked at him. Shey stiffened as he felt tendrils of thought enter his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he looked inside his mind, taking up his mental weaponry for the first time since he had assassinated the previous Warmaster. Seeking out the invading mind, Shey was not surprised to find it emanated from the strange creature from the stars; dark, powerful and almost overwhelming, and he suddenly realised that while he had been bolstering his mental defences, his bodyguard had been thrown like rag dolls far into the jungle in what he knew was a show of power.

_Who but Ausi-Janibu, or his servant, walks out on the tongue of a shiny monster?_

Ausi-Janibu stepped toward him and began speaking in a harsh, demanding voice, and though Shey could not understand the words rolling through his mind, he could understand the intonation, and felt the evility exuded outward in waves from his God, and got down on one knee, head bowed, and with sadness tinged with steely resolve, held his spear out in a gesture of submission.

_Better to live, to fight another day._


	10. Chapter 9 Pure Sabaac

**Chapter 9 - Pure Sabaac**

Ben stared at his cards, The Queen of Air and Darkness and Endurance, and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, wondering what he was still doing here. He had not intended to stay this long, just long enough to win his lodgings for the next few time-parts. Lady Luck was smiling on him tonight though; he had won a few hand pots. The teasing sensation of winning and a feeling of fortune in his stomach urged him on.

Ben put both of his cards into the random field generator and watched as the other five players did the same. The back of the cards rippled. Carefully, though subtly, Ben looked for any signs on his competitors faces as to what new cards they had picked up. The only sign he saw came from the Bothan, a rippling of creamy white fur indicating glee, though he had been bluffing all night. For the last hour or so, the hands had been growing larger--disturbingly large--and Ben was tapping his resources to the maximum, putting all his winnings from the night in to cover the bets. As a result, the sabaac pot now contained just over a million credits, more then Ben had ever seen, or even dreamed of seeing. He swallowed hard, his throat going dry. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck and collect against his shirt collar.

The robotic dealer finally called for the cards to be revealed, and the Bothan quickly laid down a positive twenty-two, causing the other two players to throw down their cards in disgust, one bombing out and the other with a score of negative fifteen.

"Show your cards please, sir," wheezed the ancient dealer droid at Ben. With a grimace, hands sweaty, Ben slid his cards back out of the randomiser and picked them up slowly, a grin appeared on his face stretching from ear to ear and as he turned them around to reveal to his opponents a score of positive twenty-three. Pure Sabaac.

*******

"God-dammit, Sean! Where's the fucking backup?" Captain Pierce bellowed at his radioman. What was supposed to be a simple, routine bank-robbery apprehension was quickly turning into a rout, the thieves did not seemed inclined to actually _escape_ the bank. On the contrary, they seemed content to hold the Fast Response Team down with a steady stream of fire from the windows of the upper-level rooms where they were holding the bank executives hostage. Now Pierce and his team were pinned down behind their vehicles, sneaking return fire as they waited, sweating, for the arrival of their backup.

"Cap', aerial backup is coming, ETA two minutes!" Pierce gave a thumbs up to Sean, and, realising that the thieves had stopped firing, ordered half of his squad forward into the bank as the rest laid down cover fire.

***

"The FRT's aerial support is coming boss," called one of the thieves.

"Good. Is the energy blaster ready, Tac?"

"Powering up now. It'll be ready before they get here!" came the gleeful reply.

Common heist wisdom dictated that one pull off the job and flee as quickly as possible before the authorities arrive, but the downside of common wisdom was the Aerial Response Craft. After disgorging more agents to assist the eight man ground team, the ARC was then able to follow offenders, tracking them to their final destination which made a clean getaway near impossible.  
The Fast Response Team's ARC came into view, cruising down between the high rise buildings, Tac, using the scope on the new blaster, sighted for the cockpit, where he could see the face of the pilot behind the bulletproof canopy. Squeezing off a flurry of shots, Tac watched with excitement as the canopy was pierced like a balloon and the pilot slumped dead, sending the craft careening wildly out of control with smoke billowing from the engines.

***

"Roost, this is Bird One, pilot KIA, unknown source, controls unresponsive, we're goin' in hot!"

The radioman's voice was laced with fear as he radioed in what was happening, his training taking over as he froze mentally.

Realising there was nothing he could do to prevent the ARC from crashing, he tightened his restraints and started praying.

***

"Sean, what the hell happened? Those things are supposed to be bullet proof!" barked Pierce furiously.

Sean frowned, puzzled about what he had just seen.

"Direct hit, sir. Pierced the canopy somehow, took out the pilot, and hit something in the engine by the look of that smoke. It looks like it's going to crash into that building on the corner of the next block," said Sean pointing down the street. "Hey, Flash," called Sean to a big burly man with red greaves, "any of your toys do that?"

As the demolitions and entry expert, Flash had access to some of the latest and greatest explosive and demolition tools. He was quite proud of his prowess and boasted that if it could be locked, he could get into it. It wasn't the safest of specialties within the law enforcement profession, and Flash had no index finger on his left hand to prove it.

"Sean, I ain't never seen _nuthin'_ like that man, " said Flash irritated. Someone had a better toy then him and he didn't like it.

***

A scarred and disfigured man stood chuckling to himself as he watched the smoking ARC erupt into flames as it crashed, sending a plume of flame and smoke into the air as debris rained down on the road below.

"You've outdone yourself, Tac," he said with satisfaction, clapping him on the shoulder. Turning to the other thieves he barked out the evacuation order.

"Let's get moving! Kill the hostages and bring the money."

***

Pierce and the squad ran towards the crash site, Sean calling in what had happened as they rushed to try and save any survivors. Arriving, they found the ARC landing ramp jammed into place, with flames licking out from the engine cowling. Moving forward, Pierce found only dead bodies, and ordered his men back from the wreckage. There was nothing they could do. As he bent down to check one of the bodies, Pierce noticed one body with Sabaac chips in one hand. Stooping down a little closer, he saw the cards scattered on the floor--pure Sabaac.


End file.
